A day like any other
by jojoangel01
Summary: Heiji Kazuha Volume 1!This story was a challenge to me by my friend! And I love challanges! It is also my first Heiji Kazuha story so please be gentle. A normal day in school turns out to be the changepoint of their lives as they get closed up in school..


**A day like any other**  
  
_by jojo_

I was challanged by my dear and very talented friend Cherelle to make a whole story out of ONE picture, HER picture and this is it. I hope you like it and please remember that its my first Kazuha/Heiji story so please be gentle. You can see the picture here:

http:animexx.4players.de/fanarts/fanart.php4?id=293049&sort=zeichner&dddda4023fb3b0d9e8f3cffbba3eb8da

You should watch it first.

1st: Because its very, very great, I immediately fell in love with it, and

2nd: Because the story is based on it. Enjoy and let me know how you like it

_Greetings, your jojo_

* * *

My hair tickled my face. I tried to rub them away but after a few seconds they returned and I woke up. I looked around confused but had to smile as I realized where I was. It was strange. At first I was the one complaining how tired I am and now I couldnt sleep. Not really.  
  
I felt the warmth of my bed and had to smile at the comfortable feeling it awokend in me. I decided to write in my dairy because thats something I havent done for a long time. I reached over to my desk and pulled the little red book out of its place and over to my bed. I opened it and pulled out the pencil which was on the side in its loop.  
  
The last entry had been almost a year ago. Wow, Ive been really lazy! Or busy.  
  
I thought a moment about what to write and then just started, deciding to look where it will lead me.  
  
_Dear diary,  
  
My last entry is almost a year ago but today I decided to write in here again. As I see, Ive mostly written about my childhood friend and about our rutine days at school.  
  
You know, this one day I want to tell you about, actually started like any other day too, but it has changed my life. You will see._

* * *

"Kazuha!!!" I heared a voice call me and I turned around.  
  
"Hi Heiji!" I greeted him with a smile. I saw him gulp unaudible before he put his usual jerk face on and started teasing me.  
  
"You dummy, why cant you wait for me???"  
  
"EXCUSE ME, that I want to be punctual at school! Who has the time to wait for such a jerk like you, anyway? You always oversleep and that just because you probably were reading till late again!"  
  
He grumbled a little and I knew I had won this point.  
  
"Whatever! Do you already know what you want to do on your birthday next week?? I mean, you wont become eightteen every day!"  
  
He was now walking next to me.  
  
"No, I still have to look what to do. Ill probably invite Ran and her boyfriend, that is if he has time, to come over. Wouldnt that be great?"  
  
I sunk in thoughts for a moment, thinking about what to do because it was really something I havent thought of yet.  
  
I never noticed his face turning away from me, a slight sad and compassionate expression covering it.  
  
"Or we could...." I continued talking happily, making plans as we walked through the schoolgates.  
  
"Heiji!! Just wait for me, dammit!"  
  
"Why?? You didnt wait for me this morning! So why do I have to wait? Its your own fault that you forgot your hair ribbon in gym. class today!"  
  
"Heijiiiiii!!!" I pleaded him slightly, looking with big eyes at him, pouting. After a moment he gave a big sigh and I smiled inwardly.  
  
"Fife minutes and no second longer!"  
  
"Thaaankss!" I smiled broadly as I ran towards the hall.  
  
It was empty which is no surprise considering the time. Nobody had gym. this late at afternoons.  
  
I entered the hall and walked over to the changing rooms where I thought I had forgot my ribbon. The heavy door made a loud sound behind me, startling me a little. I went to my changing place and found my ribbon on the floor. Happily I hurried to return but found that the door was closed. It must have been one of those doors you could open only from outside after you pulled the little safety- pin down.  
  
Oh, just great! It was afternoon and I was trapped behind a thick wooden door, in that huge hall, where nobody will come before tomorrow morning.  
  
Dammit, I cursed myself. I should have thought of that.  
  
Then Heiji came into my mind but he had said fife minutes...I really dont think he will come to look for me. Why would he...its not like we were...  
  
You know, its funny. Althought I know exactly I mean a lot to him, he could never tell me. Whenever we came close to it, he backs away like a frightened little boy.  
  
There was for example this one time, where we were kidnapped and tied together. He was really cool, the way he got us out there. However, I really thought we would die and I guess so did he, at least for a moment, for he said he must leave his last words to me. I knew. I could tell what that thing was he wanted to tell me by the look in his eyes. I dont know him since before kindergarden for nothing.  
  
He promised he would tell me what he had meant after we survived that incident, but he did not. He backed out of the story, again, by trying to make me believe that my ponytail tickled him and that was what he wanted to tell me. I was so angry, I slapped him across his face. He did nothing back. He knew he deserved it so he remained quiet. That was another sign for me that I had been right. He did not tell me the truth back then because he was frightened.  
  
Its really SO ironic! I mean, we are talking about the great Heiji, mouth always bigger than himself and a strong fighter and great head. And as a detective, he is really amazing.  
  
But nonetheless, too scared to tell his childhood friend how he really feels.  
  
You know, dear diary, at this time I was not even really certain of my feelings for him myself. Maybe because he always denied everything.  
  
But I knew I was attracted to him like to no other. Whenever he was away, I was scared and praying for him to come back healthy. Whenever he was by me, smiling at me, I could feel my hearts beat increasing so that it sounded like a colibri, the beats too fast to be heared. The most simple touch, when touched by Heiji, made my knees weak and so did his smile when directed to me.  
  
Yes, I knew there must be more, I felt it. But all the times, even this time with the kidnapping, I remained silent. I did not say anything. Did not tell him I know exactly what he meant.  
  
Dont understand me wrong, of course I was wishing like nothing else for an undying love confession from Heiji, but I didnt want to push it. The best confession means nothing when pushed, when not being given out of his own will.  
  
So I will wait for it. Its okay, because we are both stubborn. Eventually, he will realize it someday.  
  
'Oh Heiji!'  
  
"Kazuha??? Kazuhaaa??? Where are you???"  
  
His voice teared me out of my thoughts as my head shot up. Before I could react I saw the door opening, bathing the room in light and Heiji stepped inside.  
  
"Kazuha, what are you-?"  
  
"NO, dont close the-"  
  
THUMB  
  
"-door..."  
  
"Nani?" he looked confused at me, then at the door. Turning around he tried to open it but nothing.  
  
"Hey, Kazuha, this door is closed!"  
  
Can you even imagine how much I desired to hit him, hard, at this moment??  
  
"Oh REALLY!?" my voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Yeah, look!"  
  
Something broke loose in me.  
  
"YOU STUPID IDIOT, WHY DO YOU THINK AM I STILL HERE?????"  
  
"Oi, cool down!"  
  
"You want me to cool down?? How could I?? Its all your fault!"  
  
"Why is it all of a sudden MY fault?"  
  
"Coz you idiot closed the door behind you!"  
  
"Wha-! EXCUSE ME, who was so stupid and forgot her ribbon in here??? I doubt it was MEEE!"  
  
I stared at him, my gaze telling him without doubt I would have liked nothing more than to kill him right now, right there. I turned around, mad, annoyed and offended.  
  
He sat down after examining the doors a last time and sighed. We remained silend for at least ten minutes. I could see out of the window, realizing it was already getting dark.  
  
"How long do you think we have to stay in here?" I heared his quiet voice asking me.  
  
I turned around, facing him and I answered.  
  
"I dont know. Usually, nobody comes in here after school is over and before school starts, so..."  
  
I trailed off, looking at my hands I had folded in my lap. I blushed at the thought of having to spend a whole night, in here, alone with HIM!  
  
"I see..." came his response, but I had already forgotten what the question was. I had been too sunk in the images racing around my head.  
  
"Seems like we have to spend the night in here, unless somebody comes..."  
  
"I guess so.." came my own response.  
  
We started a conversation, talking about everything except us being tapped in here. We came, without words, to the solution we were both responsible for it, so we just let it be.  
  
Too soon, it was time for bed, pitchdark outside.  
  
"There is this blue mat over there. I guess you can sleep there and Ill sleep here on the bench..."  
  
"But isnt it too uncomfortable?"  
  
"Its alright."  
  
I nodded at him and slowly walked over. We used our jackets as blankets but it was indeed very cold in here.  
  
"Heiji?" came my shy voice.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I stocked, not knowing what to tell him or how to...sighing I gave up.  
  
"Goodnight, Heiji."  
  
"Goodnight, Kazuha."  
  
Silence fell upon us. The only light in the room was the moonlight, shining inside the room and on the floor between us.  
  
My heart was beating so fast and I didnt know why, but it prevented me from sleeping. I tried everything to calm myself down but it was no use.  
  
Suddenly I heared him shiver. I knew he must be cold. I was about to tell him to come over so he wont be cold anymore, as I remembered this was Heiji. Hed be too proud to do so because HE was freezing. Probably he would deny everything. So I had to think of something else.  
  
"Are you asleep?" my shy whisper broke through the silence.  
  
"No."  
  
Silence again.  
  
"Heiji?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could you..." I was SO glad it was dark so he could not see my bad, bad blush.  
  
"Could you come and sleep here? The mat is big enough and I am so cold!" I lied. Well, it was okay since I was doing it for him.  
  
'And not at all for yourself, huh?' my mind asked me but I didn't bother answering.  
  
"Oh..Are..are you s- sure?"  
  
"Yeah, please!"  
  
"O-.. okkkay!" he slowly stood up and walked over to me. I slided over to the edge of the mat to make space for him as he sat slowly down.  
  
We were laying like stones next to each other, not touching at all but his heat swept over to me and I started shivering.  
  
"Are..are you cold?" he asked me shyly.  
  
"A little.." answered my sheaky voice.  
  
He waited for a few seconds, then he slided closer to me, his legs touching mine, his shoulders brushing against my own. I had to smile because I could see his blush. This was so sweet of him.  
  
I turned away from him only to push my backside closer to his front. I pulled my head up so he could place his arm under it comfortably. Done, I let it down again and layed it on his arm. His other arm sneaked around my waist slowly and I held onto it and twined a leg between his, pulling both our jackets over us.  
  
Now, this was very comfortably. I was so hot I was almost panting. The warmth of the jackets from above, the warmth of Heijis arm on my stomach and Heijis warmth from behind were almost too much to bear for me.  
  
I felt his hot breath at the backside of my neck and it send shivers all over my body. I inhaled a deep breath because I somehow seemed to have lost mine. I snuggled deeper into Heijis embrace, feeling complete for once.  
  
We remained like that for a long while, not being able to sleep, of course. After some time he pulled his own head, that was laying behind mine, up, and layed it gently on my own, so that our cheeks were resting on one another, somehow unsure of himself. I smiled a content smile and rubbed slowly my warm cheek against his hot one. Now I was able to feel his own smile against my face.  
  
After some time in this position, I pulled my head away and turned it slightly, and gave him a loving kiss on his cheek. Then I placed my head back against his.  
  
Actually I just wanted to thank him but the other reason was Ive always wanted to do this.  
  
He was quite shocked, I knew it, but thats what made it so much fun.  
  
I guess he had collected himself already, as he pulled his head away. I almost winced out of the lose of contact, as he brushed his lips gently over my cheek. Then he did it again, again, and again and he slowly kissed his way over to my ear.  
  
I was almost shivering as I clunched my eyes shut, enjoying his touch immensly, trying to keep myself from moaning out loud but all I could produce were some pantings and strange noises. And panting I did a lot as he started kissing my ear.  
  
He nibbled gently on it and pressed his other hand flat against my stomach, with my own still on top of it. I inhaled a sharp breath and he giggled, barly audible. He stopped kissing and stroked his nose over my cheek slowly, over to my ear as he whispered seductively into my ear.  
  
"Kazuha! My Kazuha- chan!" his breath send new shivers down my ear and all over my body.  
  
He resumed kissing my ear and slowly moved downwards. As he nudged my shirt our of the way so my shoulder was reachable for him without problem and started kissing my neck and my shoulder, I exhaled the breath I didnt realize I was holding.  
  
"Heiji!"  
  
I was tilting my head to give him a better access to my neck, which he made good use of. He nibbled slowly from the underside of my chin, over my throat, his way to my shoulder and back up, his hand starting to move around my stomach as he got more bold.  
  
By now, I was moaning his name over and over again, my hand, which had been on his, fell on the mat but I was hardly conscious about it. In needed it for support anyway.  
  
He repeated his actions, this time instead of nibbling, he gifted my skin with butterfly kisses all over, which were just as bad because I was starting to feel so hot from the insides and the pleasure I was receiving grew with every touch from him. And as he slowly opened his mouth a little, letting his tongue a little way out, he slowly kissed the spot right behind my ear, then traced my earshell with his tongue lightly. He followed the path down to my shoulder with his tongue and suddenly the pleasure was too much for me to bear.  
  
I sat up and turned him over so that he landed on his back. Sitting astride him, I reached over and pinned his arms down with my hands. I looked triumphately down at him and he grinned back. Leaning down, I kissed his cheek, then his ear, then my way down his neck and his shoulder. Suddenly his shirt was in the way and, deciding against ripping it off, I took one hand from his arm and slowly unbuttoned the first buttons of his shirt, kissing every piece of skin I revealed. I continued it untill I had half his shirt open and took his hand back in mine, instead of holding it down I twined by fingers through his this time, kissing his neck and chest now with great abandon.  
  
How much I loved it, to see him squirm under me. He looks then so vulnerable, so helpless and so cute, the way hes biting his lip to keep himself from moaning, his eyes closed tightly. I went to his chest once more, tracing his abs and his muscles there with my tongue and I saw how he bit his lip even more, almost drawig blood, so he would not scream out.  
  
Grinning I kissed my way up his chest and to his neck. I suckled it for a few moment before I bit down gently.  
  
He jumped lightly under me, screaming out a little and looked at me. I met his gaze with a smile and he grinned back after some time.  
  
Then, suddenly, using all his strengh he abruptly sat up, freed his arms out of my grip and held me tightly against him, on his lap, where I was sitting now, his arms around my waist, my legs around his hips. I grinned at him and wound my arms around his neck, looking lovingly into his eyes as he stared back at me. We got lost in each others eyes.  
  
The moonlight was illuminating both our features, allowing us to see the other better. We were only inches apart and I could feel his hot breath playing on my face and I knew he could feel mine.  
  
Almost of its own, my eyes closed, my head moved forward and met his lips in a very loving kiss. He responded as he leaned in a little more, putting more pressure in it. My hot face burned and my heartbeat went so fast I could not even tell it was actually beating anymore or simply humming.  
  
Pulling away we stared at each other, flushed. It was funny, how our uncertainity had vanished.  
  
Heiji slowly raised a hand and brushed lovingly over my face. Then he brushed just as loving some bangs of my hair out of my face. Returning his hand to my cheek, he stroked it with his thumb and looked deep into my eyes. All I could do, was lean into his touch and stroke the back of his head with a hand, our touches and looks full of affection for each other.  
  
"Kazuha... I..."  
  
He stopped. I could almost hear his rapid heart beat in the silence of the room. Keeping our gazed locked, I tried to show him all my emotions and feeling for him with my eyes, giving him courage. He tried again.  
  
"Kazuha...you...you were always by my side, supporting me and cheering for me, keeping me save and always tried to save me and prevent me from getting myself into any danger. I wanted to thank you for that all because I never really did. You are so precious to me and I... I wanted you to know that.. and also ... that... I...I...I..."  
  
His whispers trailed off as he looked deep into my eyes.  
  
"Yes?" I whispered as silently as I could in order to not disturb the magic of the moment.  
  
"I love you, Kazuha!" he whispered while his gaze bore deeply into my eyes.  
  
It was so shocking to hear that, for the very first time, knowing it must have been that but I was not quite prepared for it. Luckily, the shock vanished within seconds and a huge smile planted itself on my lips. I almost screamed.  
  
"FINALLY!" and lunged myself on him, kissing him and hugging him as tightly as I could. He fell backwards with the strengh of my little attack but returned the kiss and the caress. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him, the Heiji Ive loved for so long, the Heiji who was trapped underneath me at the moment and the Heiji who just confessed his love for me.  
  
My eyes shone with tenderness as I spoke again, silently but so he could hear me clearly.  
  
"I love you, too!"  
  
His smile widened if possible even more as he leaned up and gave me my first real kiss. Ive waited for so long. Waited because I knew he was the only one I wanted to share this with.  
  
Leaning down to meet him, I slowly closed my eyes and kissed his closed mouth, his touch and the kiss feathersoft and light. He slowly opened his mouth the tiniest bit, his tongue darting out a little and tracing lovingly the contures of my lower lip.  
  
I moaned a little into his mouth and his tongue seized the moment and slowly moved into my mouth and against my own. They began dancing as we held tighter onto each other.  
  
We rolled over so Heiji was on top but the kiss never broke. We continued spinning around, touching, kissing, hugging and promising our love the whole night, untill we fell asleep in each others arms, content smiles on our faces and pleased with the world and everything else.

* * *

_Weve been found by the keykeeper of the school the next morning, who smiled broadly as he saw us asleep, arm in arm. He had said it was about the sweetest thing he had seen for a long while but promised to keep shut.  
  
This night I did not only share my first real kiss with Heiji, but also about my..hm...two hundred one! Oh well... It had been the very best night of my whole life!  
  
We did not sleep with each other then, it had been way too early, dear diary. We decided to wait and only made out and kissed which had been just as great. As you see, this special night has changed my life forever and I am very glad about it. Can you imagine how much I love gym. halls nowadays? My hair ribbon got a special place in my room.  
  
Anyway, I should try to sleep now. Ill write to you next time. Goodnight! Your Kazuha  
  
_As Kazuha closed the diary an arm came around her waist, holding her tightly as she felt somebody move close against her back.  
  
"Whatcha doing this early??" said a grumbling voice against her back.  
  
"Just writing in my diary." She answered with a smile.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Oh, just about how usefull hair ribbons and how great gym. halls are. Nothing special. Really!"  
  
She heared the giggle behind her and smiled warmly.  
  
"You done?"  
  
"Yeah!" she said, placing the diary back on the desk and snuggled deeper into the bed.  
  
Immediately she felt somebody move on top of her, laying his head on her chest, hugging her lovingly. She returned the hug with a content sigh. The head looked up at her face after some time.  
  
"Gym. halls, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, they can be very usefull!" she answered with a grin.  
  
"I bet..." the voice answered as Heiji leaned forward to kiss his girl. "..I bet..."  
  
The two continued kissing lovingly, trying to show each other everything they felt with this simple kiss.  
  
"I love you, Kazuha!" he said after pulling apart, while looking deep into her eyes.  
  
"I love you, my Heiji!" she answered with a loving smile as she leaned forward and kissed him again.  
  
**The end**  
  
(does anybody need a cold shower?) 


End file.
